User talk:Noodlenerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gorillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Noodlenerd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radical Edward2 (Talk) 17:43, May 16, 2012 Did you leave? We could use help with cleanup in this place. Dakota382 18:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you need to get ahold of me, I'm right here. I won't be on til tomorrow after 40 minutes from posting this, as I must go home. If you need someone to chat with, come back tomorrow. I'll be here. Dakota382 18:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Images Please remember that this site is not an image hosting site. So please refrain from filling the site with fan-made content. k thx bai :3 --RadicalEdward2 11:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Noodlenerd. i found what you were talking about yesterday. I didn't know you lived in Portland Oragon. I have a pen pal that lives up there.I'll be on live chat thing.ALIENHALLO out.(From Gorillaz.com)ALIENHALLO 21:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Dear Noodlenerd, I got your message. Thank you for telling me about Gorillaz live chat. I'll be on it all the time now that i've found it , i'll be on it all the time. But I wanted to ask what your real name is, because I have a pen pal that lives in portland oragon and i wanted t know if you were her. Talk to you later. -ALIENHALLO 02:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) IN FACT I'M ON CHAT NOW BUT NOW I'M GOING TO EAT ALIENHALLO 17:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) deazr noodle nerd i will always be on gorillaz chat so stop bye and say hello any time plus me and futuremiss 2d are drawing a gorillaz (one) picture and puting them on this website. but were also making a video of gorillaz like fan art. so you can join in if you want. were showing are stuff on monday,,june 18, 2012. p.s. wach these funny videos http://youtu.be/5PRDsMUEu9k http://youtu.be/mLKtV_exjF4 http://youtu.be/-_GwvS7PkTc http://youtu.be/t7LhSWjg99Y ALIENHALLO 20:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) the pictures are due this monday june 18th ps im almost done i just have to do a few more touch ups and im done. if you need more time i'll update futre miss2d and noodle nerd and we can pick a diffrent date. pps i drew 2 pictures.ppss dont forget( i hope you didn't.) peace in the middle yeast infection.ALIENHALLO 01:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) jezz me let me know when your on chat yo'sALIENHALLO 21:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) HEY I WANT TO CHANGE THE DATE WHEN WE SHOW OUR DRAWINGS. ILL BE ONLINE LIKE SATURDAY AND SUNDAY THIS WEEK SO LET ME KNOW.ALIENHALLO 21:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) im back. lets all post the picture were it says add photo on our profiles that way we can just click on our people were following and look at and one day well all be on chat and complement each other. and junk. so ill be on chat on saturday of this week so if you wanna talk just what ever. and that way we can look at our art. im starting a chat.ALIENHALLO 23:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) listen to this best gorillaz song pleez its awsome http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CrahuW5fsc&feature=context-vrec peace manALIENHALLO 20:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) AWSOME Picture You Drew In The Museum Of Noodle! True Work of Art:D - bray98 fun RP maybe we could do it again some time. get back on chatALIENHALLO 05:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) hey nn we should set out a time to rp, i rather enjoy rping with you al bree and everyone else. so i'd like to get a some kind of schedual of when we'll rp. noodlenerd! its olivia :p hey you should go on chat and stay up with me and david and rp all nigh tonight if you can! awesome sauce! 2Dlover4231 23:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry i missed you on chat wus up gurl, sorry i havent been on lately. liv should be on today. Hey, are you ever online anymore? FutureMrs2D (talk) 05:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC)FutureMrs2D